


Hog Answers - 9

by Ryinth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryinth/pseuds/Ryinth
Summary: "What do you think of kindness?"





	Hog Answers - 9

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from RP done at beware-the-hog.tumblr.com

_"What do you think of kindness?"_

I grew up normal. Suburbs. Family. No necessary drama.

But that was another life, something so distant it seems like it happened to someone else. It’s more than fair to say that I’ve been shaped by living in the post-apocalypse.

There’s no a lot of room for kindness in the outback. There’s never enough - enough food, enough clothes, blankets, water, heat. Never enough.

So it’s hard to be kind when it puts your own survival at risk.

And I’m just as guilty as anyone else. I’m big. I’m strong. I’ve had the ability to take what I needed. To bully for more than my fair share. I could, so I did.

And as hypocritical as you might find it, I can say this: there’s nothing more important than kindness.

The old woman who gave me a potato when I was starving. A myriad of Junkers who let me work for food, even when they didn’t need the help. The smallest kindness can resonate forever. Even in ways you might not expect.

So when I can be, I am kind, because it is important.


End file.
